


I Choose You!

by nan



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: Team Archangels, coming at ya!
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Alternate Universe Exchange 2020





	I Choose You!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> omg, this was so much fun! I've literally never drawn a Pokemon before, thank you so much for giving me the opportunity! I tried to use poses and color/clothing choice that seem to go with the Pokemon style. I hope you like! :3


End file.
